1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication systems and, more specifically, to an easily reconfigurable optical data communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many existing multi-node computer systems use optical signals to communicate between the different nodes in a system. Typically, such a system employs several drawer-mounted or rack-mounted components that each include an optical transmitter and an optical receiver. The system is configured by coupling the optical transmitter of one component to the optical receiver of another component using a fiber optic cable.
While optical fiber is the most common type of channel for optical communications, other types of optical waveguides may be used to facilitate communications between digital systems. Typical optical communications transmitters employ light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes and typical optical communication receivers employ simple photoelectric devices. Such photoelectric devices tend to require the transmitters to generate relatively high intensity signals, as they may not be able to detect high speed signal transitions in lower intensity signals.
Other systems employ electronic transmitting and receiving nodes. Such systems are typically configured by coupling the transmitting nodes of each system to the receiving nodes of other systems using coaxial cables.
Some systems employ both components with optical nodes and components with electronic nodes. In such systems, the components with optical nodes generally cannot communicate with components with electronic nodes unless the employ additional signal conversion devices.
In systems employing many components, many cables may be needed to configure the system. Such cables can become tangled and present a confusing jumble to responsible technicians. Also, such systems can be hard to reconfigure and to diagnose when problems occur.
Direct transmission of optical digital signals between two points without the use of fiber optic cables is difficult. This is because signals from a typical digital transmitter tend to be too weak to be detected by a typical optical receiver unless they are contained by an optical fiber.
Therefore, there is a need for an easily reconfigurable optical redirecting device.